Storm Warning
by SnowflakeZKSR
Summary: I've always wanted the backstory on Demyx and Larxene! So, while I was lying on my bed, trying to sleep, it hit me. INSPIRATION! This is an idea for a backstory for them. I hope you enjoy! Rated T for some violence and very mild language


**Well, so begins my first story that shall be published! I'll try my best not too make it drag on and such, but I'd like to believe I'm a semi-decent writer :) Now then, this has been bugging me for a while. We never get to know the back story on Demyx or Larxene! But lo and behold, I was inspired last night! So now, I give you a little taste of the lives of Dyme and Leerna (Demyx/Larxene's Somebodies!)! hopefully it'll be good and entertaining! SnowflakeZKSR out! Rated T for violence and mild language :P**

_Well, these posters don't look too bad if I do say so myself,_ Dyme thought to himself as he observed his latest attempt to design a suitable advertisement for his two-person band's latest gig. _Leerna probably will want her picture to be bigger though, _He thought glumly. Leerna might have been the only person to accept his offer to play in a group, but she was such a bully! It seemed impossible to please her for more than a few seconds before she found something she hated and wanted changed, usually himself or his sitar playing. Was it such a problem that he likes to practice? It helps to calm down his pre-performance nerves! He needed to practice no matter what she said. Despite this, he still had an uneasy feeling about getting, or staying, on her bad side ever since seeing those wicked looking knives in her room...

The door to his room blasted open, interupting his train-of-thought, and standing in the doorway was the devil herself : Leerna. He supposed if it wasn't for her attitude, she'd be pretty attractive. She had medium length blond hair, the same tint as lightning in his favorite mangas. She was kinda short, but it suited her well. Her green eyes always seemed to instantly pierce through anything she looked at, and he knew how scary those eyes could be when she was angry. She had a voice that could sound sweet when she was happy, but could quickly turn harsh and dripping with hateful poison in things went downhill.

To demonstrate this sound, she snatched the posters from where they were laying on his desk and began berating how stupid they looked. "What's with this **horrific** color scheme? It looks like someone blindly chose two colors hoping that they would work out! Not that I don't doubt that you **are **blind, considering that ridiculous haircut of yours..."

"Hey, lay off the 'do!'" he replied. "It's not as if **yours**is any better!"

He immediately regretted saying it. "What did you just say?..." Leerna said, glaring at him with so much force that Dyme began sweating on cue.

"N-Nothing, nothing at all! Just saying how lovely your outfit looks today! A-And how it really sets off your hair!" he quickly stammered, praying for a miracle.

Fortunately, he was lucky enough to get one. "Well... I have been waiting for someone to say that all day, so count yourself blessed. Say something like that again and I'm afraid I'll have to smash that pretty little sitar of yours..." She told him.

"But if you smash my sitar, you won't have a partner anymore!" Dyme replied.

"That may be a risk I have to take." Leerna said threateningly. "Now, back to business. Explain this color scheme to me, before I call the doctor to have your eyes checked."

"Well, seeing as our band's name is 'Storm Warning,' I thought the blue and yellow scheme could work like rain drops and lightning." Dyme explained. "Especially since that what our 'fans' think our music is like. My light playing in the background but always heard, and your voice dominating when your singing, but otherwise quiet." _Which I wish it was more often, _He thought to himself.

"I suppose that could work... Just make sure to tell everyone that I'm the lightning and the real star of the show!" Leerna said, faking a cheery smile, although Dyme knew she was still mad at him. "Now, I have some business to attend to. Do be a dear and don't screw anything up before then!"

"Of course not," he replied. _Because if I did, I'm afraid of what she'd do to me!_ he thought. _Now that she's gone, I can get back to the REAL work I need to do... Getting ready for my job tonight._ Dyme may love his sitar playing, but that was more of a hobby than something he could make some real money with. So, in order to bring in the dough, he was an undercover assassin - one with credible references. _The anonymous offer said that the target will be in the garden square of Radiant Gardens in about one hour from now. Supposedly they'll be dressed like me - black hooded top with black pants. Another assassin? Oh well, I've got time. I might as well get nice and cozy over there._He then proceeded to open up the hidden space in his closet, and took out his prize possession - His other sitar, the one he uses to attack people without mercy.

_So, my target's in this lousy place?_ Leerna asked herself from her spot on one of the benchs. _Well, at least he's supposed to be an assassin of my caliber. Wonder what they fight with?_ Leerna subconsciously touched her side where her knives were stashed, hidden from prying eyes the same way her hood hid her face. _The party should be getting started soon. I wonder how he's going to deal with all these lamps around the square?..._

As she was thinking this, out of the blue, something came flying from the darkness across from her and the light in one of the lamps went out. She slowly turned her head to see what happened. The light had been extinguished and was now dripping water. _I see,_ she thought to herself. _Very clever, good for intimidation as well. However, two can play at that game..._

_So far, so good,_ Dyme thought after he finished getting rid of the rest of the lamps. _They won't see what hit them..._He then slowly walked toward his target, who hadn't flinched as he got rid of the only light in the square...

_Good. This idiot doesn't suspect a thing, _Leerna thought as she sliently smirked behind her hood. Then, when she had decided he had come close enough, she shouted "Thunder!" Her attacker quickly rolled in an attempt to avoid the attack...

_Wait. Shouldn't there be some bolt of lightning crashing down by me?_ Dyme thought after he had finished his roll. In response to his confusion, the magic struck one of the lamps, electrifying the wet pole. It proceeded to connect all of the poles, forming an electric barrier that transformed the square into a closed-off arena. _Ah, they mean business!_ he thought. _At least this means I won't be leaving here bored, although something doesn't feel quite right..._

_Now, let's see what this goof-off is made of!_ Leerna thought as she made a dash towards her target. They leapt out of the way, their cloak blowing in the wind that had suddenly risen up from the sky. It appeared as if a storm was brewing. _Funny, I didn't know there was a storm warning in effect..._ Leerna thought absent-mindedly. That didn't matter though, her mind was entirely focused on her next move...

_Shoot, she's quick!_ Dyme thought as he quickly jumped out of the way. Just before he dodged thier strike, however, he caught a glimpse of his target's weapons. They looked frighteningly familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had seen them... _That's beside the point_, he muttered to himself. _I need to focus so I don't get clawed to death by this freak!_ While this was happening, his target came running towards him, arms outstretched, knives gleaming in the light of the electric walls of their arena of death. He quickly brought his sitar around to block, feeling every blow of his opponent's swift combo...

_I have to give this guy credit, he's managed to block my first combo_, Leerna thought inwardly. _But what kind of weapon is that? Isn't that the stupid instrument Dyme plays? Oh well, it won't really help them. It might do well to see what kind of offensive this klutz has..._She backed off, getting a little bit of space between them. She then wagged her finger, a taunting gesture, asking her opponent if they truly think they could beat her.

_Oh no they didn't!_ Dyme thought. _I guess it's time to show them a little taste of what this sitar can do!_ He proceeds to quickly close the gap and begin striking at his target with power strokes, trying to damage them early on for an easier fight. Unfortunately his opponent is quick, dodging most of his attacks and blocking only when absolutely necessary. _Time for a change in tactics then..._He then starts to quicken the pace, striking faster, although lighter. He lands a few hits, but then his opponent gets angry and begins to counter-attack...

_Grrrr! They shouldn't be able to hit me!_ Leerna thought, feeling the sting of another hit connecting. _Guess letting them wear themselves out isn't going to work. Time for some shots of my own._ She then began to time his moves and strike back when there was an opening. This went on for a long while...

_My, my! They do seem to be going at it pretty hard, don't they?_ thought the cloaked man, hiding in the shadows upon the roof of a building. _I wonder how it will end? Will Leerna prevail? Or will Dyme put an end to her? It's all so very... entertaining..._

He watched on as they continued their fight, trading blows at a rapid pace, both faltering and paying for it in cuts and bruises. Dyme's leg had several cuts along it, although they were shallow. Leerna's shoulder was already beginning to pain her from a harsh strike from his sitar. Still, they continued their bloody dance, continuing to hurt each other, but neither one gaining the upperhand. That is, until...

_Enough of this! I won't be able to win just trading off blows with this one. Time for a little magic!_ Dyme thought as he fended off yet another flurry of attacks. He got distance away from her, making sure he wasn't too close to the electric barrier, and began to strum his sitar. "Blizzard!" He shouted, as the icy attack streaked toward it's target. The assailant nimbly dodged it, and quickly barked back her counter-attack. "Thunder!"...

_Let's see him dodge that!_ Leerna thought. To her surprise, the hooded attacker did dodge it, and responded with another magic attack! "Dance, Water, Dance!" cried the assassin, now identifiable as a man. Suddenly, water forms began to surround her. Then, without warning, they all swarmed her, choking her with their watery bodies. Angrily, she lashed out at them all, turning them into nothing but puddles...

_Look's like my little distarction worked!_ Dyme thought as he quickly dashed in to strike his opponent, who he now knew was a woman. She didn't realize he was coming until it was too late, and he whipped his sitar around forcefully, sending her flying onto her own electric forcefield that encircled the arena. _Game over,_ He thought...

_Ahhh, nothing like a little power boost to get the juices flowing,_ Leerna thought as she righted herself after the latest attack that sent her flying. The electrical power wrapped around her, almost as if it were a cloak, giving her deadly power. Leerna laughed bitterly when she saw that her opponent was not expecting her to get up after that last hit. _Silly boy, time to see if you'll ever become a silly man..._ She sprung forward, accelerated by her thunder-cloak, and began assaulting him at high speed...

_Woah! Where did that power come from?_ Dyme thought as he tried to defend against the merciless barrage in front of him. It was proving too much though, and his guard faltered. His femme fatale enemy began to cut him up, leaving both scars and burns from her intense thunder power. After a minute of this torture, she relented, leaving Dyme to fall helpless on the ground. _I'll only have one shot at this. I'll have to put everything I have onto it. Gotta wait until she's close enough..._

_Oh goodie, his hood fell off! Let's see who this wanna-be is!_ Leerna thought excitedly as she strolled forward, expecting no fight back at all. She still had some thunder encircling her, enough to finish this loser off. When she could almost get a glimpse of who he was, he shot up quickly and strummed his sitar. Out of the ground beneath her, a huge pillar of water erupted, engulfing her. She was violently eletrocuted, surpassing her limit of electrical storage, and was lifted high into the air. She fell gracelessly, unable to do anything, crashing on the ground with her own hood exposed...

"...Oh my God! **Leerna?**" Dyme said outloud, a look of surprise and regret on his face. "Oh man oh man oh man, what did I just do!"

"Shut... up... idiot..." Leerna managed to get out. Even now, when he's supposed to be a cold-hearted assassin he was his pathetic, losery self! If she wasn't hurting so bad she'd give a smack right across the kisser...

"Well then, I see that you **both** have passed my little test of sorts," spoke the cloaked man, stepping out of the shadows. Dyme and Leerna both quickly got into battle-ready stances, readying their respective weapons. They both fell to their knees however, having spent all of their energy on their fight beforehand. "You have nothing to fear from me, Dyme and Leerna," the cloaked man continued. "You both have fought with fierceness and intelligence, something I highly value in the organization I am forming. If you are smart, you would accept this offer I am proposing: Lose your identities, Gather your belongings, and join my ranks in the castle. You will be posing as scientists in the lab, but in reality you will be a part of my leauge of assassins. Depending on the target in question, you will either be going out alone, or I might pair you with another assassin. One that will highlight both of your respective skills better, perhaps," he added, noticing the looks of hatred passing back and forth between the two. "If you so wish to accept, you will report to the castle doors at sunrise tomorrow. That gives you five hours to decide. That is all." Finished, the cloaked man retreated to the shadows, disappearing from sight the instant he touched the shadows.

"Well, that was pretty weird," Dyme said after the man had left. He turned toward Leerna to add something more, but he stopped when he saw the look on her face. It read: Say another word and you are DEAD.

"Here's what I say to you, IDIOT," Leerna began, with a look of utmost contempt on her face. "You got lucky. If I hadn't of been going easy on you, you'd be just another fried loser on the street right now. So here's what we're gonna do. We are BOTH gonna accept this offer. We are BOTH gonna leave everything behind us. I only took that offer of yours to have a daytime cover. I hated singing, and I HATE YOU. Now, the only reason I say BOTH, is because I want to make sure you don't get brave and decide to tell anyone that you _supposedly_ beat me in a fight. Are we clear, DYME?" she ended, glaring at him, waiting for his response.

_Well, she's still pretty weak. I could say no and quickly run away... Nah, she's **really** pissed off right now, and I don't doubt that she could track me and kill me._ Dyme worked through his head, arriving at the conclusion: "I agree. Those terms are very fair in my mind Leerna," Dyme answered. _And not just because I'm afraid of you. This assassin's league sounds fairly ludicrous..._

**And so, that is how everything started for Demyx and Larxene. Although, I am tempted to say that's how it ENDED, since that seems more appropriate. Perhaps I can write subsequent chapters that lead up to this whole shindig? I guess we'll see... PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S MY FIRST THINGY!**


End file.
